


Worst. Desert. Ever.

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Yuugo had been right. Maybe Clear Wing Synchro Dragon <em>could</em> time travel.</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "Crossover.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst. Desert. Ever.

With only the headlights of his D-Wheel to see by, Yuugo took his extra deck out of his duel disk and picked out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The card still had a faint glow from their last warp, and he held it up to his face to look at it. “Okay, I get that you probably have some point with all this warping around we do, but _why are we in the desert?_ ”

It wasn’t even a particularly _nice_ desert. It failed to live up to the ones Yuugo had seen in cartoons when he was a kid–he had not spotted a single cactus, tumbleweed, or cow skull yet. His D-Wheel had gotten stuck the second they arrived, but Yuugo had been both relieved and disappointed to realize the wheels were trapped in regular sand, not quicksand.

It wasn’t even _hot_ , but he knew that was because he had arrived in the middle of the night. Instead of the burning sun, dark cold sank into his cheeks and tingled through his fingers, and Yuugo started to think maybe it would have been better to roast alive.

He squinted at his card. “So I’ve seen the desert. Can we leave now?” The card stayed dark, so he swore and waved it around. “Look, I don’t want to dig my wheels out, so just warp us out of here already. Let’s go!” With all his frantic waving, the card soon slipped out of his numbing fingers. “Oi!” Yuugo scrambled to catch Clear Wing, but the wind caught it instead and skipped it across the sands.

With a string of muttering, Yuugo chased the card far beyond the reach of his D-Wheel’s lights and into the desert. By time the wind dropped, he wasn’t quite sure where he was anymore, but he still grinned when he snatched his card up from the sand. “Gotcha!” He let out a victory whoop, and a heart-stopping roar answered back.

Yuugo looked up to see an enormous monster flying over the desert half a mile from where he stood. The monster was some half-man, half-snake combination with bat-like wings, and behind it streamed a long, red dragon.

“Cool,” Yuugo gasped, fascinated by the shapes of the monsters, but when the dragon opened its mouth to fire a beam at the other monster and missed, striking the ground and causing a tremor so strong that Yuugo could feel it from where he stood, he became excruciatingly aware of how vulnerable he was. “Maybe I should go,” he muttered, turning back the way he’d came.

By time he got back to his D-Wheel, Yuugo had resigned himself to digging it out of the sand, so he set Clear Wing on his duel disk to keep it from blowing away again. He let out a yelp when the card lit up. “So _now_ you–hey, wait, let me get on my–” He scrambled back onto the D-Wheel and reached for his helmet. He had just grabbed it when he and the D-Wheel disappeared with a flash, leaving nothing but footprints and tire marks behind.


End file.
